With the continuing trend towards miniaturization of integrated circuits (ICs), there is a need for transistors to have higher drive currents with increasingly smaller dimensions. Fin field effect transistor (finFET) technology is becoming more prevalent as device size continues to shrink. During the fabrication process of fin devices such as finFETs, it is often necessary to remove some fins to provide isolation areas. It is therefore desirable to have improved fin removal methods to provide improved product yield and performance.